Love or Lust?
by NeoBlitz
Summary: Sequel to The Legend of the 4.This is about Paige's wedding,sorta.Mainly the events leading up to it.Chapter 1 Up!
1. Prologue

__

After a very, very long break from writing, in which I spent a lot of time considering whether or not I would ever write again (what do you think I chose to do??), I'm back with another Charmed story. This is the story that I mentioned in my previous fic (The Legend of the 4) that I would do relating to Paige's wedding. the idea which continues from certain events in said previous fic. Despite what you may or may not think this won't be a romance fic because I'm not very romantic and thus I have a problem relating romance into a story. There may be love scenes, I'm not sure yet. It will be for the most part like my previous fic in the way that there will be a demon up to no good and the girls have to stop said demon. As you can see I've included a little poem (it was meant to be a spell but I found the spell would work better in the main body of the story so look forward to it later) which gives a brief overview of the plot. Now on with the story, Enjoy!

****

Love or Lust?

Prologue

By NeoBlitz

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two lovers wed under Autumn moon

But in the background shadows loom,

Evil shall strike, and it will be soon,

But will this evil cause their doom?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

A girl with long, luxurious black hair hanging down below her shoulders suddenly appeared in the dark and dank cavern in a flurry of bright blue lights. Her eyes darted from side to side inspecting every nook and cranny of the cavern. She was looking for something, and that something was well aware of the girl.

It moved with catlike agility from where it was surveying the girl and darted around the corner where she was completely out of the girl's view. It was unusually anxious and it could feel the cold sweat dripping all over it. It didn't dare gasp, afraid that the girl might see it and bring about its doom.

The girl suddenly turned about to face the direction where the noise, albeit a very quiet one, so quiet that she thought she had imagined it. She narrowed her eyes to slits and peered very carefully at the passageway where the noise appeared to have come from and very cautiously inched sidewards. Step by step she made her way toward the passageway.

It could hear the quiet footsteps of the girl making her way toward it. It made a quick decision and sprang out at the girl and hurled a ball of pure electricity at the girl.

The girl disappeared in a flurry of blue lights and the ball smashed into a wall. She reappeared seconds later and sent a blast of cold air at the demon and it became frozen in ice. The girl shoved her hands into her pockets and fiddled about trying to find something. A look of triumph suddenly crossed her face and she pulled out a slip of paper with something written on it. She threw a glass vial with a reddish pink liquid inside it at the frozen demon and begin to chant:

"I call upon the Power of Three,

Vanquish this evil and set me free.

Destroy this demon encased in ice,

When this chant has been uttered thrice."

She repeated it twice more and then looked up from the paper to stare at the demon. The ice began to thaw rapidly and then the demon began to convulse before exploding into nothingness.

The demon fell to the ground with the power it felt from this glimpse into the future. It quickly stood up and regained its composure and spoke to the woman beside it.

"So Seer if what you have shown me is correct then this child is likely to bring about my end. How can I stop this from happening?"

"What I have shown you is the future that will come about if you do not take steps to prevent it. And in order to prevent it you have to stop the witch's parents marrying and conceiving her," the Seer replied.

"But you saw yourself that the witch called upon the Power of Three and so her mother must be a Charmed One. And you are also aware that no demon that has gone up against the Charmed Ones has lived to tell of it."

"There is no need to go up against the Charmed Ones. The witch's mother is to wed a mortal, and you mustn't forget that the witch herself has the same weaknesses as regular mortals. Use your power and you need not fight the Charmed Ones, but you will break up the future parent's of your future vanquisher," the Seer responded.

"Thank you Seer, your council has been of great use to me. Now I must leave to further think about what I shall do."

"Before you leave remember this: the Charmed One will marry on the day of the first full moon of Autumn, you must put a stop to the wedding before that," the Seer advised.

The demon stopped for a moment to fully take this advice in before disappearing in a cloud of red smoke.

To be continued…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

__

Well there's the prologue. I'll start work on chapter 1 now, but be warned I have great trouble starting a chapter off so it might be some time before it's posted, but I'll try my best to get it done soon.


	2. 1 Charmed,I'm Sure

__

Sorry for the long wait but I've been very busy since I did the prologue and I've had trouble writing this. I hope you enjoy it.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Love or Lust?

1 Charmed, I'm sure

By NeoBlitz

It's been months since the sisters vanquished the 4 and as a result Cole too. Phoebe managed to find a way to move on with her life, knowing it's what Cole would have wanted her to do. The first month or so had been really hard but now Phoebe found comfort in the arms of her boss, Jason Dean. Piper and Leo had joy everyday with their beautiful daughter who still found great joy in playing games using her powers. Paige was thrilled at the thought of her upcoming marriage to Glen and spent all her time planning how everything would go.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Paige impatiently pushed the trolley down yet another aisle in the supermarket. Annoyed that Piper had interrupted her wedding plans to make her get some shopping Paige tried to go as quickly as she could. Piper had insisted she go since she was trying out recipes to serve at Paige's wedding reception. Paige giggled to herself at those words, still slightly in shock that she, Paige 'I don't need a husband' Matthews was actually getting married, and to her best friend too.

Not noticing what she was doing she nearly orbed out in fright when her trolley bashed right into another tossing a few things onto the floor. Not looking up to see who she'd hit Paige just bent down to pick up the items. As she reached for a bag of sugar her hand met someone else's.

"Sorry but I think that's my sugar," said an apologetic voice.

Paige looked up to see who the voice belonged to and almost gasped. This guy was drop dead gorgeous. Buff body, lightly tanned skin and dark hair and the deepest brown eyes. Forgetting herself staring into his eyes Paige suddenly shook her head coming out of the trance.

"Oh sorry, you're right. I hope I didn't hurt you by bashing into you like that. I was somewhere else," Paige said hoping she didn't appear like a complete ditz.

"I'm afraid I wasn't paying much attention either. I'm Jake by the way, it's nice to meet you Mrs. -"

"Paige, Paige Matthews."

"I'm charmed to meet you, Paige."

"I'm sure."

"I'm so sorry for bumping into you. Perhaps I can make it up to you somehow. Would you join me for lunch?"

Paige blushed at the question. Forgetting herself she agreed to have lunch with him once she had finished shopping and brought it back to Piper. She arranged to meet him at a small café down the road from the supermarket. After that she rushed through the aisles, being more careful this time.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Paige pushed open the door to the manor carrying four bags of groceries at the same time. She looked around but couldn't see any sign of life. She figured Piper was probably still in the kitchen.

"Piper! I'm back."

A second later Piper came out of the kitchen and grabbed two of the bags from Paige and ushered her into the kitchen with the other two. Once in the kitchen Paige lifted the bags up onto the counter and helped Piper put the shopping away.

"I'm going to go back out for a while, will you be okay here with all this?" Paige asked.

"Sure I'll be fine, don't worry about me," Piper replied without looking away from her work.

Paige then sauntered out of the kitchen, checking how she looked in a mirror as she went. Pulling the front door behind her she rushed into her car and headed back towards the supermarket. She quickly found a parking spot and headed to the café where she had arranged to meet Jake.

When she arrived there she took a seat at a table and waited. While she waited she ordered a latté and took a look at the deserts they had. After half an hour there was still no sign of Jake, but something inside her stopped her from leaving without seeing him again.

Twenty minutes later Jake rushed towards Paige's table and sat down opposite her.

"I'm sorry I was late but I got held up. I hope you're not mad at me."

"No not at all, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're here now."

For the next hour or so the two just talked, telling each other a bit about themselves. When Jake had asked her if she was seeing anyone Paige paused for a moment before saying "No". When they were ready to leave Jake leaned over the table and pulled Paige into a passionate kiss. Paige found herself kissing him back the same way before pulling back saying she really had to go.

"Wait. When can I see you again?" Jake asked grabbing her hand.

"I'm free tomorrow night, why don't we go out for dinner? But this time I'm paying."

Jake smiled and agreed to dinner the following night, as long as they went 50-50. Paige gave him her cell number and took his from him, promising to call him the next day with the arrangements. Paige smiled all the way back to her car, forgetting all about Glen and her upcoming marriage.

To be continued…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

__

Sorry it wasn't a very exciting chapter but things should pick up soon.


End file.
